


还没想好题目

by GlacierInVain



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacierInVain/pseuds/GlacierInVain





	还没想好题目

他下意识转头看去，那个人在擦身而过的风中眯起眼睛，散乱的长发扯着脑袋。短短一瞬间摇晃的身影在后视镜里迅疾远去。  
他扔了烟头，橙红的火星有一息前行，追着他的车来。  
Tybalt踩下两次油门。第三次他挂了倒档，松开刹车，那块小小的金属从他脚底板顶上来，恍惚地拉长，像车停时轮胎剐蹭着柏油路面。男孩俯下身敲了敲车窗，他没有动。  
他隔着玻璃看Tybalt。他明知道男孩看不见自己，放肆地打量那双眼睛如何自隔光的材质里透出黯绿。乘客去拉后座的车门，它纹丝不动，他便乖巧地换了个地方。  
男孩看起来过分年轻，是那种碰上酒吧老板心情不好就会被赶出门外的年岁，他一边盯着Tybalt一边动作娴熟地去扯安全带，那视线不是触角，是赤裸裸的尖刀。  
“不用。”  
Tybalt说。他扣住男孩的后脑按下去，夜风里浸透了的长发搔着他的指缝，冰凉又瘙痒。热热的呼吸喷在他的下体，男孩蜷缩在狭窄的前座，吞下他的模样仿佛瘾君子吞食毒品。然而现今大部分毒品都只能静脉注射。提博尔特一手搭在方向盘上一手握着他的头发，他按得很深，没两下就让他干呕出声，眼眶里蓄起泪水。  
他仍旧把车开得很稳。最初的兴奋过去后他放慢了节奏，有一搭没一搭地抚摸男孩柔软的肩背。他随意敞开自己，也没有表露出任何一丝想要知道去处的意愿，好像他每天都随便坐上一个男人的车给他口交，就没有再打算下去。  
Tybalt通常不问他们的名字。  
“你叫什么？”  
“Mercutio.”  
男孩“啵”地一声把他吐出来，仍旧低着眼睛。  
他捏着Mercutio的下颌抬起来，有一点唾液沾在他的手指上。Tybalt用男孩的脸颊擦净它们。那些皮肤柔软而空洞，像他抬头仰视的双眼。Tybalt不喜欢摸索一个空袋子，他决定走得更深一点儿。  
继续吧。他说，记得不要弄脏我的座椅。  
Tybalt让车子平稳地滑向地下，就赶在自己射出之前。车库的门无声闭合，无机质的灯光亮起来，子弹一样，冰冷又光滑。他下了车，绕到另一侧把人拖出来。Mercutio踉跄了一下才能站稳，甚至还有心情朝他笑笑。  
我还真的没在这种地方做过。  
他说，开始窸窸窣窣地脱下衣服。Tybalt耐心地等了一等，接着就扯下自己的领带，拉过他的两只手捆在背后。被按在发烫的引擎盖上时他瑟缩了一下，Tybalt不用看也知道他胸前的皮肤会疼痛发红。  
但他没有听到拒绝。那个字大约是被Mercutio自己咽下去了。落在他柔软的腹部深处不声不响地燃烧，人要很久很久才能感到那种灼烧的痛楚。他的手指松落落地搭在赤裸的臀部上方，甚至向着他分开双腿。Tybalt还硬着，带上安全套的过程轻而易举，过分快速。  
Mercutio没有什么时间准备，虽然他的衣袋里总是带着一小管润滑剂——但他的手已经被捆起来了。他舔了舔嘴唇，把脸颊贴在引擎盖上。那里现在是一片宜人的温热，像被阳光晒久的沙滩。Tybalt缓慢而用力地捅进去，这具敞开的躯体第一次退避了，它紧缩起来，又一寸一寸被撑开，直到鲜血顺着臀缝流下。  
Tybalt听到笑声。断断续续，满足而又疯狂。他的阴茎被包裹着，温热粘稠，每一次进出都引发颤抖的挽留和迎合。他的身体得到从未有过的满足，内心却焦躁到泛起杀意。他们在做爱，他们旁观一场做爱，他们在两具身体上方相遇，Mercutio低头看看，又对他露出一个神秘的笑。  
他渐渐被Tybalt捅开了。血液变成微小的泡沫，黏在他们交合的器官上。Mercutio开始双腿打着颤浪叫，Tybalt分不清那声音里更多的是疼痛还是快感。它们在空旷的停车场里来来回回，一声接着一声，在墙壁上撞得粉碎。

他掏出手枪塞进Mercutio的嘴里，笑声戛然而止。他把枪管吮出啧啧水声，Tybalt把保险打开，感到身下的躯体兴奋地绞紧自己的阴茎。他想象着那个味道，金属的腥涩如何碾过灵巧的舌尖。Mercutio扭动着腰肢，在引擎盖上留下一片湿润的印痕。  
这与他无关。  
Tybalt的思绪渐渐收缩起来，欲望之外再无余力。他抽出阴茎再轻松地顶进去，每一下都抵到根部。那两片白花花的屁股很快泛出红色。Mercutio整个人都软下去，双腿无力地拖在地上。枪管压着他的舌头，却不能阻止他从喉咙深处发出小动物一样的抽泣。  
他希望自己能在高潮时开枪。那张漂亮的脸蛋会从后方撕裂，血液和脑浆迸溅在头发上。但他的手指稳定地扣着扳机，在射精的痉挛之中也没有颤抖一丝一毫。他看着引擎盖上的痕迹，想让Mercutio把它们舔干净。  
但这只是个非常无聊的想法。他系好腰带，任凭Mercutio滑落下去。他侧躺在地上，双手仍被捆在身后。那双眼睛茫然地盯着Tybat的脚尖。  
这与他无关。  
Tybalt居高临下地俯视他，像面对一件碎裂的器物，却并不怀想它完整时的样子。他只是感到嫉妒，因为他也对跌落心存渴望。但这是不行的，他不知道拒绝自己和放任自己哪个更糟，他嫉妒Mercutio能得到他想要的一切。  
“滚吧。”  
他说，打开了车库的大门。  
   
02  
提伯尔特很快忘了这次性事——他忙得很，新一任黑手党头目总是有无穷无尽的事情要做。所幸他不必再弄脏自己的手，自有人去帮他处理脏活、帮他顶罪、帮他布置一个天衣无缝的不在场证明。但他十分疲倦。维罗纳的雨季漫长潮湿，似乎永远不会有放晴的一天。等提伯尔特再次想起绿眼睛男孩的时候，他发现自己已经把车停在了城南的公园旁边。  
那地方是他们的栖身之处。提伯尔特自然知道这个，他只是不知道自己为什么会来，为什么会在这里坐上一个午后。他看着茂丘西奥来回踱步，过分色情地吮完一个冰淇淋，又把自己塞进生锈的秋千晃来晃去。他看着茂丘西奥上了陌生人的车，又在一个小时后被人送回来。天色渐暗时又开始下雨，茂丘西奥仰靠在长椅上抽烟，没有一点离开的意思。  
提伯尔特没有下车。他看着茂丘西奥抽完一支烟，又站起身来走动。那件颜色扎眼的风衣被他紧裹着来抵御夜间的寒风，贴身勾出半条圆弧。他行走的距离很古怪，不多不少的十五步，晃过去又晃回来，像在丈量一个不大不小的房间。提伯尔特把车窗摇下来，细密的雨丝就扑了他一脸。  
茂丘西奥第十遍走回来时才看见他。百无聊赖的流莺眨眨眼，对他笑了笑——并不亲近，也非客套。更像是个不知道做出什么表情时的习惯性动作。茂丘西奥快步向他走来，弹出一支烟衔在唇角。  
“你上次还没有付钱。”  
提伯尔特掏出火机时听见对方来了一句。茂丘西奥探身进来，毛茸茸的脑袋塞满了整个窗口。  
“上车吧。”  
他简短地回答，“一起补给你。”  
提伯尔特把人带回了另一处安全屋。房子在小巷尽头，还留着数百年前的面貌。但安保措施和藤蔓一起从窗口延伸进去，摄像头藏在隐秘的角落当中。他本以为茂丘西奥会有些畏惧，或是好奇，但男孩平平静静地跟在他身侧，甚至有心思把口香糖吹出了泡泡。  
“还以为你第二天就得来找我呢。”茂丘西奥蹭着他的肩膀，“很能忍啊，先生。”  
“我希望你留在这儿。”  
他突兀地开口，“我负责你所有的开销，也不会限制你的人身自由。我有需要时会提前通知你，但为了我们的健康考虑，我希望你不要再出去接客。”  
“我我我我我我我。”茂丘西奥吐着舌头——那根过分灵巧的舌头翻搅着口香糖，发出啧啧水声，“全是你，对吧？如果我不愿意呢？”  
“我会狠狠操你，操到你愿意为止。”  
茂丘西奥笑到呛了一声，几乎是同情地对他摇头。  
“天呐，”他夸张地叹息着，“天呐，你一定是憋坏了。”  
茂丘西奥从上到下扫了他两遍，那眼神几乎让提伯尔特觉得自己才是出来卖的那个。他甚至抬手捏了捏提伯尔特的屁股，有意无意地抚过腰间的枪套。  
“好吧，”最后他点点头，“为什么不呢？”  
于是提伯尔特丢下茂丘西奥，自己去了浴室。洗到一半的时候他已经硬得发疼，好在茂丘西奥跟他想得一样——什么都不在乎的娼妓，像街头的流浪猫随时可能倒下死去，却也不会拒绝一个像样的窝。他知道茂丘西奥不可能表现出什么拘谨，羞涩，或者讨好，但走出浴室看到的场景的的确确让他吃了一惊。  
茂丘西奥赤身裸体地盘踞在大床上，刚把一支注射器从肘弯拔出。那玩意儿被茂丘西奥随手扔在地下，紧接着他就跟被抽走了骨头似的瘫软下去。提伯尔特一阵恶心，他走过去分开茂丘西奥的双腿，大腿根部果然也有新旧不一的淤青。他开始揉捏那些皮肤，但茂丘西奥只是对着天花板傻笑，仿佛去了另一个世界。  
提伯尔特从第一次就觉得茂丘西奥身价不菲，但这男孩看起来的确凄惨落魄——现在答案来了，他大约是拿所有卖屁股的钱去买了毒品。提伯尔特从没试过这东西，他甚至尽量避免沾染毒品生意。归根结底他无法忍受被控制的感觉——提伯尔特见过毒瘾发作的人有多可悲，他们涕泪横流，以头抢地，再硬骨头的家伙也会变成一滩烂泥匍匐在他脚下。如果这时候提伯尔特叫他们跟狗做爱，他们当中最直的那个也会乖乖伸出舌头去伺候它的老二。  
他拍了拍茂丘西奥的脸。那双瞳孔不正常地散开，茂丘西奥整个人软绵绵地陷进床垫，像是陷进一个柔软的梦。  
“如果你敢跑，就再也别想买到一毫克这玩意儿，听懂了吗？”  
茂丘西奥只以一个茫然的微笑相对，而提伯尔特满意于自己又找到了一样能拴住他的东西。瘫软的肉体操起来没什么趣味，他捏住茂丘西奥的下颌，把自己的阴茎塞了进去——谢天谢地，嗑嗨了的人还记得要收起牙齿。他条件反射般吸吮着嘴里的东西，眼睛里逐渐蓄起液体。  
提伯尔特起初以为那只是呕吐带来的生理反应。但它们越积越高，如涨水的湖泊般决堤而下。他不愿意再看这张脸，索性把人翻过去从背后进入。那感觉和上次一样好，鲜活紧绷的肉体紧紧绞着他，套子上的唾液让它们更加滑腻动人。茂丘西奥埋在枕头里发出模糊的哭叫，他似乎出现了幻觉，把提伯尔特当成了别的什么人。茂丘西奥一会儿咬牙切齿地叫他“老不死的”，一会儿又甜腻腻地喊他“舅舅”，求他慢一点，停下来，不要了。不过是床上的套话。提伯尔特想着，但那个称呼让他莫名其妙。  
他只知道茂丘西奥是前任“亲王”的情人。那个老家伙被他一枪爆了头，丝绒椅背上都是他的脑浆。把这么个人放在身边似乎有些危险，但他看得出来，茂丘西奥没有丝毫为他报仇的意思。一个想要复仇的人不会像茂丘西奥那样活着，一个想要复仇的人会更像他自己。  
那么一个想要复仇并且成功的人会怎样？提伯尔特弄不清楚这个。那晚他枕着茂丘西奥的肚子睡着了，甚至没有做任何清理。茂丘西奥不知道是昏过去还是睡过去，他的梦里始终有隐约的嘈杂声。提伯尔特行走在一片柔软的海草中央，纠缠摆动的叶片中间露出那张苍白的脸。  
“哥哥。”  
他不知道自己喊出了声。  
03  
提伯尔特渐渐沉迷于给茂丘西奥注射的感觉。柔软的肘弯或者紧绷的腿根，永远白得像杯牛奶。脖颈他不愿尝试——毕竟茂丘西奥还没做过什么（太）惹火他的事情。淡青色的血管不太好找，他会打开卧室里的每一盏灯，茂丘西奥咯咯笑着，用没头没脑的亲吻和啃咬持续不断地催促着饲主。  
他尽力保持一个冷眼旁观的状态。茂丘西奥对他来说十足是个谜语，有那么几次，提伯尔特恍惚地觉得，即使茂丘西奥死了，也不过像是斯芬克斯跌落山崖，他永远都会莫名其妙地回来，莫名其妙地复活，因为他什么都不在乎，自然也没有什么能从他那儿被夺走。提伯尔特不愿意承认这叫他嫉妒，但事情就在那儿明摆着。  
提伯尔特知道茂丘西奥喜欢热水、沙拉和柔软的床；喜欢可乐、香烟、海洛因、一些稀奇古怪的书，傻得令人无法直视的视频。他还喜欢飙车，酒吧，漂亮的男孩女孩贴着他的脸送上亲吻。这些喜爱如此真实鲜活，以至于他无法理解那双绿眼睛里流露出的毁灭和死寂——比如此刻，茂丘西奥枕着他的大腿傻笑，注射器还握在提伯尔特的手里。他抽出针尖之后忘了按压，茂丘西奥的臂弯里就缓缓出现一片青紫。  
“这个真带劲儿。”  
他喃喃自语，开始把脸贴在提伯尔特的裆部磨蹭，“你真带劲儿，提伯尔特，你愿意养我一辈子吗?”  
很明显，茂丘西奥知道自己面前是条怎样的路，他不顾一切，甚至迫不及待。这让提伯尔特愤怒而焦躁——相比之下，他看不清楚，并且（不愿承认地）充满畏惧。从前会有人带领他，陪伴他，一双手牵着他走过整个少年时候。提伯尔特开始幻想如果自己的兄长遇见茂丘西奥会发生什么，至少那个人不会亲手给茂丘西奥注射毒品。  
他掐住茂丘西奥的下颌端详这张脸。茂丘西奥的眼睛没有焦距，像一面弥漫雾气的湖水。他的发际被汗水沾湿，眼角的血管突突直跳。但他看起来莫名其妙地快乐着，抬起手来贴上提伯尔特的脸颊。  
很烫。提伯尔特想着。茂丘西奥灵巧的手指抚摸着他的胡茬，几乎是温情地缓慢揉搓。  
“你为什么老是皱着眉？”  
茂丘西奥没头没脑地问他，像个愚蠢而满足的婊子，“提伯尔特，你看那里在长蘑菇。”  
他回头看去，衣架上挂着自己的外套。茂丘西奥已经被幻觉俘获，他抓着提伯尔特的手固执地指向那处，幼稚地来回晃动，“一个孩子去采蘑菇，他再也没回来——”  
“第二个孩子去找他，发现了更多的蘑菇。”  
“第三个孩子遇上狼外婆，跟第二个一起被煮了汤。”  
“第四个孩子呢，提伯尔特，他发誓再也不踏进林子一步，还把这首歌传了下来。”  
他本不想理会瘾君子的胡言乱语。但茂丘西奥勾住他的脖子，把他拉进一个深重的吻。是时候了，茂丘西奥喃喃地说，提伯尔特，是时候了，我想念你的身体就跟想念海洛因一样多，至于你那恶臭的灵魂，随便它在哪个臭水沟里腐烂吧，我允许你把我一起拖进去。  
于是他感到荒谬并且满足。这只浪迹街头的流莺像另一个世界的生物，对他唱起另一个世界的歌。在那个世界里连死亡都有意义，遑论磕磕绊绊的生活。茂丘西奥的吻灼热又充满欲望，勾着他的舌尖撕咬吸吮。他俯身压下去，另一具躯体就乐意之至地敞开。人跟牲畜似乎也没什么区别，提伯尔特抬腿跨上时这么想，茂丘西奥发出高亢的笑声，好像提伯尔特没有插进他的身体，而是在挠他痒痒。  
不管怎样，他们的身体都无比契合。从没有一个妓女、情人、或者炮友能给提伯尔特这种感受，茂丘西奥在嗑大了之后总是兴奋得教人厌烦，整个人贴在提伯尔特身上，剥都剥不下来。他甚至去吸吮提伯尔特的乳尖，一路舔舐到他的脖颈。提伯尔特低头看过去，那张过分漂亮的脸陷在枕头里，四散的卷发包裹着它，托举着它，衬得那些白森森的牙齿像水底的骨头。  
“小可怜。”  
茂丘西奥肆无忌惮地取笑他，“你正在操我，干嘛摆出一张死了亲爹的脸？”  
……  
“我有一个哥哥，他死了。还有一个妹妹，我宁可他不要靠近我。”  
“除此之外我没有任何亲人朋友，你猜怎么着？我为此感到庆幸。”  
稍晚时候提伯尔特喃喃自语。他以为茂丘西奥已经陷入昏睡，但那双眼睛忽然向他转过来，在月光底下闪着幽暗的光。  
“我只有一个舅舅，他被你杀了。”  
茂丘西奥甜蜜蜜地咬着他的耳朵尖儿，“提伯尔特，你说我该不该掐死你？”  
（或许）TBC


End file.
